Thin Walls
by L.A.91
Summary: Nasir is a new resident in a small apartment building, but it doesn't take him very long to figure out his neighbor has visitors coming left, right and center. When it becomes too much for Nasir, he decides to go over and confront him.


**AN: This was my first ever Spartacus Fanfic! **

**It came second in the **'Unlikely Meetings: A Nagron Contest'** hosted by Mrs. Agget! Hope you guys enjoy it ;) Have left it open to maybe add a chapter here or there… =) Thank you to Mina Rivera for the awesome banner!**

**Pen name:** L.A.91  
**Title:** Thin Walls  
**Summary:** Nasir is a new resident in a small apartment building, but it doesn't take him very long to figure out his neighbor has visitors coming left, right and center. When it becomes too much for Nasir, he decides to go over and confront him.

* * *

**Thin Walls**

The grunts and groans emanating from the apartment next to Nasir's were a common, irritating event. While lying on the sofa in front of the TV was a rare luxury, Nasir found he still couldn't quite relax. He had only been living in his apartment for just over a month, and yet he had only met three out of the five other tenants. With only six apartments altogether - two on each floor - the building was small but perfect for Nasir. So far, he'd run into a kind woman on the first floor, Naevia, and in passing met her boyfriend Crixus. The man who lived next to her was Spartacus. He seemed cool and had been nice enough to help Nasir unload his boxes when he moved in.

The blonde bombshell that lived above Nasir - on the third floor, Saxa, looked like she should be on the front cover of beauty magazines, instead of being the one to take the photos. It was her that in fact informed Nasir of the'_God-like'_ man who apparently lived next to him. She described him as, '_tall, tanned, and totally fuck-able'_.

"Uhn! Aghn! Fuck!"

"That's it…that's it!"

With a roll of his eyes, Nasir huffed in annoyance and turned the TV up a little more. It was getting really ridiculous. Ever since he moved in, the guy next door had people over practically every day. Monday through to Friday and then either on Saturday or Sunday, he had company as well. And Nasir had seen some of them leave; they weren't all women. More often, a man visited him. In his first week there, Nasir found out his neighbour was bisexual. He was coming home from work when he saw his neighbour's visitor leaving. Sweaty all over and flushed in the face, the handsome man wore only shorts. Carrying his shirt and shoes he smiled at Nasir and left.

Nasir refused to believe his anger and irritation was completely due to jealousy. It was just not true. How was he supposed to relax and sleep when the guy next door was getting it on all the time? Surely the guy is a sex addict. Nasir couldn't understand how someone fucked pretty much every damn day. Well…Nasir supposed if he met a guy that he was attracted to, and he wanted to get it on all the time…he most likely wouldn't say no. But his neighbour was just drilling it home that he hadn't had any in over a year.

A couple of quick bangs next door, a loud, '_Fuck yeah!_' and a muttered, '_Good job_,' were the last straw. Nasir hissed in anger. If he didn't do anything now, he knew his neighbour would have at least one more guest that day and probably that night. Stomping through his small apartment, Nasir yanked open his door, strode over to room four, and pounded on it with his fist.

Someone behind the door cursed, and then footsteps could be heard. Steeling himself for preparation, Nasir looked down and clenched his fists. It was then when he realised the only thing he wore was his navy coloured boxers and his trusty spectacles.

The door burst open and revealed a giant. Nasir swallowed thickly.

_A very handsome giant._

With short, brown hair and the greenest eyes Nasir had ever seen, the man had to be at least six foot four. And he wore only gym shorts, nothing else. The massive expanse of his bare, tanned chest and abs caused Nasir's jaw to drop. The man was a beauty. He towered over him so much, Nasir had to bend his head far back to see into those beautiful eyes.

Adjusting the frame of his glasses, Nasir's gaze fell down to the man's lips. He immediately started fantasising about kissing them, biting them, sucking them into his mouth. After a while his brain registered the fact that they were actually moving. Looking back at the man's face, his facial expression made him appear to be expecting something. What with his eyes wide open underneath furrowed brows. He shouldn't be allowed to look so hot, yet so cute at the same time…

Shit. Nasir realised he must have spoken, or asked a question.

"S-sorry?" He whispered.

A beautiful grin spread across the man's face. "I said, '_have you got an appointment to see me?_' I'm pretty sure I haven't double-booked or anything."

Remembering he was only clad in boxers, Nasir realised the guy thought he was here for '_company_'.

Anger fuelled Nasir's resolve. "Wha…– no! No I'm not here for an appointment! Is that what they call it these days? Gods man, have some self-respect! It makes you sound like a whore."

With absolute fury, the man's chin jutted forward and his lips formed a scowl. Eyes squinted, he asked, "Excuse me?"

Nasir sighed. "Look, I don't mean to offend you. It's just…you're obviously a very…busy man and you have many visitors. I just...I'm wondering if you can please keep down the moans and groans. I know this is your home too…but I just – maybe sometimes you could go to their place…right?"

His whole face seemed to relax. Although appearing confused, his face had become unreadable. "Excuse me?" He repeated.

Nasir huffed. "Okay, I moved in about a month ago, I'm your next door neighbour. And…I would really appreciate it if you guys tried to keep it down? I mean…kudos to you for having such a healthy sex life, but I just don't really want to hear it…you know?"

The handsome giant strode forward in one step. There were only a few inches between them now, and Nasir had his head completely back in order to keep eye contact. He gulped.

"Let me get this right. You believe that my, _visitors_" – he used his fingers as quote marks in the air. – "Are sexual partners of mine? That I'm hooking up with these people?"

"Of course, I'm not stupid." Nasir huffed with his hands now on his hips.

The man suddenly smirked.

"Agron, I actually need to go now…" A woman from inside the man's apartment came to the door. She was blonde, beautiful, and had on a singlet and shorts. Throwing a bag over her shoulder, she patted him on the back and walked out into the hallway. "Thanks again for today. I'll see you next Wednesday?"

The giant smiled at her. "Sure thing, Ilithyia. Good luck tonight with your interview."

She winked at him. "Thanks, and I told you to call me Lily. Alright, see you next time!"

Running off and down the stairs, Nasir noted that she was wearing trainers. How odd.

"So, little man. What do I call you?"

Nasir turned back and growled a little. "Not, '_little man.'_"

With his hands raised to try and calm him down, the giant smiled. "Okay."

Nasir sighed, trying to feel as confident as he could, clad only in his boxers. "My name is Nasir."

"And mine is Agron. Nice to finally meet you." He threw out his hand for a shake.

Nasir held his breath and reached out. The strength he felt in Agron's hand sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine. To feel such powerful hands on his hips; holding them, gripping onto them… Nasir tried to pull his hand back. Agron held still. "Um..." –

"I can see now why you would think such a thing." He interrupted. Cocking his head to the side, he seemed curious. "What part of my visitors coming over did you really not like?"

"I told you, not everyone wants to hear" – Using his grip on Nasir's hand, Agron pulled him swiftly into his chest.

"Be completely honest." He demanded with eyes so focused, Nasir felt he was going cross-eyed just gazing into them.

"Beautiful…eyes…" he whispered.

Agron growled, his chest vibrating against Nasir, and then roughly pulled him into his apartment. Closing his door, he pushed Nasir up against it. "What did you say?"

Nasir whimpered. "I'm sorry! I said you had beautiful eyes. Please don't tell me you're a serial killer. Please let me go."

Agron obliged and backed away a little, only to gently place his hands along Nasir's jaw. He slowly bent down. As soon as their lips touched, Nasir felt adrenaline like never before rush through his body. In surprise of such pleasure, he gasped. Agron seized the opportunity and lunged forward, his tongue sliding quickly inside Nasir's mouth.

Moaning, Agron's hands roamed his form, with his right finding the back of Nasir's left thigh. He lifted the leg, and the adjustment caused their cocks to rub against each other. Both men groaned at the sensation. With God-like strength, Agron lifted Nasir completely, allowing him to hook both legs around the man's waist.

Grabbing what little hair he could with his fingers, Nasir tried to cool it down. "Wait! Stop…please."

"Do you really want me to stop?"

Nasir frowned slightly. "No, but…I don't do random hook-ups. It's clear you have a really big sexual appetite, and…I. I can't just do this, not with someone that lives in the same building too."

Hands on ass, Agron carried Nasir over to his couch and kept him in his lap as he sat down. "Let me help you out a little bit, okay?" He didn't wait for an answer, just leaned back against the couch. "Because of certain noises, and perhaps seeing people come and go from my place, you assumed that I was in fact a man-whore and sleeping with all of these people. Correct?"

Nasir adjusted his glasses again and then nodded.

"You did not however, consider the facts that most if not all of the people visiting me come between nine and five Monday to Friday. That everyone is dressed as if for a gym session. That the moans and groans you speak of are in fact groans and grunts of pressure" –

Nasir snorted. "You mean pleasure," he said it bitterly, without understanding why.

"No! I mean _pressure_. Pressure on the body from a long run. Pressure from sit-ups and push-ups. Pressure from intense weight lifting."

Nasir felt confused and knew his face was broadcasting it. "Huh?"

"I am a professional fitness trainer. I'm working on saving up to buy a building for my business, but for now my clients come to my place. It's a little unorthodox but it works right now."

"Huh?"

Agron smirked. "They come to mine. We warm up - do some exercises, go for a run, and then come back to either cool-down or do some heavy weight lifting…depending on their gender and fitness level."

"You're a…"

"Yes."

"You don't…"

"No."

After a few moments Nasir put his head in his hands and hid in embarrassment. "Oh God…"

"It's okay."

"I'm so embarrassed."

"It's fine…"

"No it isn't!" Jumping up from the man's comfortable lap, Nasir stood and started to pace. "I shouldn't have just assumed…I should have introduced myself before now and…I guess I was just shy. Especially when I was told you were God-like and totally fuck-able…-"

"What?" Agron's voice had a high pitch with amusement.

"Saxa told me how hot you were, so for a couple weeks I've wanted to confront you, but didn't. I knew if I'd get the hots for you I would probably become distracted. Or become putty in your hands and let you get away with anything."

"Well, you did become distracted…"

"Yes, unfortunately." Feeling awkward, Nasir didn't know where to look. He settled for Agron's interesting carpet.

"I wouldn't agree that it's unfortunate." He whispered. "I'm rather happy about that actually."

Nasir blushed, which made Agron grin.

"So…I know I probably stink from that last session, and badly need a shower. Did you…maybe want to get together in an hour? Maybe get some dinner?" Suddenly, Agron wore a shy, nervous expression as he waited.

Nasir was surprised. "Really?"

He smirked. "What? Attacking you didn't prove my immediate attraction to you?"

"Well…that was when I thought… Um…" Nasir didn't continue that sentence.

But Agron saw through him and finished it. "When you thought I just fucked anyone and everyone?"

Sheepish and embarrassed, Nasir nodded and looked away.

The handsome giant only laughed and shook his head. "It's okay. You know, I never even considered how it would appear to my neighbours… I wonder if they all think I'm a slut."

Afraid he was offended, Nasir grew relieved when he looked to see that Agron only appeared amused. Without proper thought, he blurted. "No, I just think my sex-deprived brain immediately came to that conclusion."

Agron smiled. "Oh really? Well, in that case… if all goes well on our date tonight…maybe we could remedy that?"

Nasir's heart raced. "Wait… A date?"

"Yes…"

"Oh! Okay cool…um…yeah…maybe we…could." Nasir had never felt his cheeks so warm.

"Alright." Agron slapped his thighs and stood up. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave now."

"Oh, okay then." Turning around to leave, Nasir wondered if his '_maybe_' wasn't good enough.

Suddenly, his arm was grasped from behind and Agron spun him into his broad chest. Lips were firmly pressed to his, before Agron pulled back. "As you are entirely too delectable in only those boxers…leave now or I will fuck you, right here, right now."

Nasir gasped, desire having never consumed him so much. He couldn't stand to be in the room any longer without the both of them getting naked. Perhaps they could just do it...right there on his couch…?

Agron interrupted his daydreaming. "Come over in an hour, okay?"

Nasir could only nod slightly, before leaving and heading back to his own room.

Not knowing what else to do, Nasir also had a shower and got ready to go back over. With still half an hour to go, Nasir decided to turn the TV back on and finish watching his movie. When it ended, he had five minutes left and quickly gathered some drinks and ice cream for dessert.

With his knuckles, Nasir gave the door a light knock.

"Agh! Yes, fuck! Right there, right there!"

Shock made Nasir's body turn cold. That had definitely been Agron's voice.

All of a sudden, the door burst open and Agron stood there. In all his tall, handsome glory he grinned down at Nasir with his hand stretching into his apartment. Welcoming him. Agron's grin slid into a smirk. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist."

After taking a moment to allow his body and face to exude a calmness he was only slowly starting to feel, Nasir shook his head at him before walking in. "You should just be glad I wasn't a different neighbour…"

Agron's horrified expression when he closed his door and turned to face him was so worth it, despite his own embarrassment. Nasir laughed, harder than he had in a while. And for some strange reason, he couldn't stop. He placed the drinks and ice cream carefully on the small table near the kitchen, and continued to laugh at Agron, whose face was still set in absolute horror at Nasir's thought.

Gradually, Nasir's amusement started to ebb. But not fast enough.

Looking back at Agron, Nasir realised his face had completely changed and he had moved really quickly. Agron now seemed dead serious, and was inches away. Nasir sucked back a gasp in surprise.

"You think that was funny, huh?" His voice as serious as his face, Agron took a step toward him.

"Uh…yes."

Before he knew it, Agron tackled him. Nasir squealed in surprise when he realised he had been standing in front a couple of bean bags on the floor. They both landed on top of them, Agron pinning Nasir down. Making quick work, he arranged Nasir so that he was completely locked down. His arms and legs made useless, while Agron's hands were free. Nasir gasped out. "No!"

Agron ignored it as he mercilessly tickled the living day lights out of Nasir. The latter squealed loudly and tried to push and shove and wriggle his way free. Swiftly, Agron shifted position and then had Nasir's hands pinned down above his head. With Nasir's legs locked down between his thighs, Agron leaned forward and licked from the hollow of Nasir's throat, all the way up his neck, chin and lips. Pressing against them so very lightly, Agron then nuzzled into his neck. "Nasir…" He moaned. "Do you even know what you do to me?"

Judging by the evidence against his own rock-hard cock, Nasir was shocked to realise he did. "Yes! Do you think – do you think, maybe we could do the remedying thing…_now_…before dinner?" Nasir had never felt as hot and filled with desire as he did with Agron. He couldn't think straight around him. Let alone now, while they were both so obviously hard…

"Fuck, yes. Don't move!" Agron jumped up and away so quickly, Nasir went a little dizzy.

But he returned in record time with both a condom and lube, from what Nasir assumed was his bedroom. While Agron started to remove his own jeans, Nasir copied his motions, before they simultaneously swapped to do each other's. Their tops were next. Finally, they were just in their briefs.

"I think I prefer you like this." Agron grinned.

"Mm… I'd um…have to agree." Once again, Nasir adjusted his glasses to fit properly on his nose. In order to see Agron properly anyway…

"Do you mind doing it here?" Agron asked, out of breath. "We could go to the bedroom…I know it would be more comfortable. I just…there's something hot about seeing you here, almost naked, in my living room. Like…there's this urge or _need_, to have you. Right here."

Nasir shivered.

"We could be comfy the second time around?" He suggested quietly.

"Shit." Agron moaned. "I knew I really liked you for a reason," he added with a blissful smile.

Suddenly shy, Nasir admitted, "I um…I uh…haven't exactly done it in a while… and just…be careful, yeah?"

Reaching over with his hand to caress Nasir's cheek, Agron's eyes met his with such intensity. "Of course, Nasir. Let me know right away if you're uncomfortable."

Nasir nodded.

Slowly, they each peeled off their briefs. Finally able to see Agron completely, Nasir grew a little worried at the size of him. _How the hell would he fit?_

But besides the daunting width and length, Nasir still thought Agron's cock was beautiful. He had the sudden urge to lick it and put it in his mouth. He hadn't given head in so long. He was surprised hearing himself moan.

Agron chuckled nervously. "You like?"

Nasir lifted his eyes. "Please promise me that by the end of the night, I'll have had you in my mouth."

"Oh fuck. Yes, baby. Definitely."

Agron tenderly stroked his lube covered fingers over Nasir's entrance and gradually prepared him. Slipping in one, two and then three fingers, he massaged Nasir's hole slowly and efficiently. Nasir knew he was moaning embarrassingly loud. But it felt too good. He couldn't help but become entirely weightless and calm. He was sure anything could start to happen inside the room but nothing would be able to stress him out. Not while Agron was giving him such an intense look of hunger. A hunger that only Nasir could satisfy. Not while Agron's fingers moved as they did.

"Please," he barely whispered. "I'm ready for you…"

"Thank fuck, I'm about to burst." Agron chuckled.

While Agron's fingers were still inside Nasir, his other hand somehow applied the condom and some lube and stroked it on and around his cock. In one swift motion, Agron released his fingers and placed his cock at the entrance. Leaning forward, he kissed Nasir passionately and so deep, Nasir almost became dizzy again. Forgetting what he wanted Agron to do with his cock for a moment, Nasir plunged fully into the kiss, working his tongue around Agron's, who in turn placed his hands on Nasir's hips.

Pulling away, but with their lips still touching, Agron checked in a hushed voice. "Ready?"

"Yes."

Simultaneously, Agron pulled Nasir's hips, pushed inside his ready hole and thrust Agron's tongue down Nasir's throat. With the grip on his hips and the pleasure of his tongue, Nasir was distracted enough to avoid much pain. Sensory overload made him shiver in pleasure as Agron started thrusting in and out. "Oh God…" Nasir moaned when Agron's lips moved to his neck.

"I know…"

"So good…"

"Never been this good…"

"Shit. Don't stop. Don't ever stop. _Agron_…" Nasir could tell his words affected Agron; made the desire in his eyes increase even more.

"You feel so good wrapped around me, Nasir. So warm. So tight." Agron angled his hips a little differently and slowed down his movements.

"Oh! Yes!"

Agron smiled. Lifting both of Nasir's legs and hooking them over his shoulders, he started to thrust faster. "You like that?"

With his mouth open wide, Nasir couldn't speak. He tried, but he was unable to make a word. Every time Agron pushed into him, his cock nudged against his prostrate which gave him intense pleasure. All he could form for words was a quiet, "Oh…Oh…Oh".

"I'll take that as a yes."

Suddenly, Nasir discovered that Agron wasn't going fast before. Kneeling, he'd grasped Nasir's ankles and held them in the air for leverage, before snapping his hips in a brutal pace now, fucking Nasir for all he was worth. Thrusting so fast, Nasir didn't know how he did it, but he loved it.

"Fuck…yes…fuck…yes!"

Nasir's hands rested on his own chest and he didn't know what to do with them. He considered wanking but really didn't think he needed to.

"Tweak them." Agron panted. "Play with your nipples…"

"What?" he asked, confused and also out of breath. He was growing addicted to this jostling though. He loved the feel and sight of Agron manipulating his body so much. With every push and pull that he tried to meet, his pleasure increased.

"Play. With. Your. Nipples. Squeeze them."

Not so sure about his suggestion, Nasir decided to trust him since he definitely knew how to give pleasure. Using his fingers, he did as asked. He'd never done it before and he realised it felt nice, really nice.

"Yeah, touch yourself. Just like that… You gonna stroke yourself too, baby?" Agron rasped.

"Nnngh…I don't think I need to… Gonna come just from you…inside me…"

"Fuck!"

After that, only grunts and moans could be heard between them. Their pleasure at such a high level they couldn't speak, only feel.

"I'm going to come." Agron groaned.

"Yes, come. Come for me, Agron."

"Agghhh! _Nasir_!"

Just as Nasir felt his orgasm arrive, he squeezed his nipples harder. "Agron…," he breathed deeply, riding out his pleasure as long as he could.

He was still coming down from his high when he registered the fact that Agron was kissing him. On his neck, chin, cheeks, lips. Everywhere, light, perfect kisses while slipping out of him slowly.

Opening his eyes, he realised he must have had them closed for a while. Everything was blurry.

"Here, baby."

Fingers and plastic rested on his chest. His glasses. _When had they fallen off?_

Taking them and placing them back on, he whispered, "Thanks."

Enthusiastic lips pressed against his own. "You're welcome. But I feel like I should say thanks too. That was the best fuck of my life."

Nasir felt cold. _Was it just a fuck to him?_

Not meeting Agron's eyes, he started to assess the area. His briefs were the closest. Reaching for them, he made a move to put them back on.

"Hey. Is something wrong?"

Nasir shook his head at Agron's question.

"Yes there is. What is it? Why aren't you looking at me?"

"Is that was this was? A…a fuck? Because maybe I was wrong…but I thought…I though it wasn't going to be. I thought this was a date… But I guess you got what you wanted, right? So, I'll just go." His voice was so quiet and weak the whole time, Nasir hated it.

He was just about to put his feet through his briefs when they were yanked away and thrown into the kitchen. Nasir was shocked but impressed, he could never chuck them like that in his laundry hamper.

"No," Agron growled out. "It wasn't just a fuck." Taking a breath, he lay down beside Nasir on the bean bag. "I'm sorry, the way it sounded wasn't accurate. It was the best fuck of my life…meaning the best sex. But I'm hoping you're more than that. That _we're_ more than that. I would like for us to finish this date. Order some pizza, have a couple drinks…maybe watch a movie. And then I would like to have you again on my bed. Would you be agreeable to this idea?" He whispered the last part, stroking Nasir's cheek softly.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I just thought…-"

"That it meant nothing to me." Agron finished for him. "You're wrong." He pressed a soft kiss to Nasir's lips. "It sounds weird but I'm so grateful that you assumed the worst of me. If you hadn't, who knows when we would have met? And I'm so glad we did."

Nuzzling into Agron, Nasir felt happy and safe in this handsome giant's arms.

"And…if you wanted to stay the night…you're welcome to…" Agron whispered into his hair.

"I'd love to."

Nasir felt perhaps they were taking things too fast, but he felt such a connection with Agron. He felt like everything would be okay and…right if he had Agron in his life.

When he remembered he'd forgotten to put the ice cream in the freezer he suddenly had the naughtiest thought.

"What?" Agron asked him with a smile, sensing the mood had changed.

"I was just thinking…I brought over some ice cream…"

"And…?"

"Well for dessert, I think I'm going to have chocolate flavoured Agron. I can just picture it now. Your cock, covered in –"

Agron attacked him, his tongue cutting off the rest of his sentence. Nasir moaned. Perhaps they would have dessert before dinner tonight. He grinned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around broad, strong shoulders. He thanked the Gods the apartment walls were so thin, and that he had gathered the balls to confront Agron. Even though he was wrong about the whole situation, his assumption had made it all turn out quite right indeed.


End file.
